criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
All the King's Horses
All the King's Horses '(Case #49) is the forty-ninth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Sultanistan's crowned King, Khalid Ben Omar Souleyman. He was found dead in the stables of Grimsborough's Horse Riding League. The killer was the King's son's personal nanny, Hilda Tipton. Hilda didn't like that the King didn't trust her with his son apart from picking his toys. She wanted to do more for him, like being the King's personal consultant. So, she killed him to be more to the son. Hilda killed the King by the help of a horse which was taken as a gift from the King to Mayor Johnson. Hilda went to the stables when the King was there to kill him. Hilda threw an explosive with a beehive to the stables. As a result, the horse went mad and smashed the King's skull. During the hearing at Grimsborough, it was found that Hilda wanted to seize more power and she had lied to the King's son all along. Due to the severity of the crimes committed, Hilda was tried as an international criminal, and she was to be detained by international authorities where she would face trial at the International Judicial level, as the Judge opted to submit a report of Hilda's involvement of the political murder for the International Judges to use. After the hearing, the King's son, Mohammad Souleyman knew that he would have to bear the burden of his father's duties too soon, but promised the team that he would come through as a responsible head of state as he grew up. Victim *'Khalid Souleyman (found in the stables, his skull smashed by a horse) Murder Weapon *'Horse' Killer *'Hilda Tipton' Suspects Mohammadprofile.png|Mohammad Souleyman Archibaldprofile.png|Archibald Ashworth Hildaprofile.png|Hilda Tipton Tonyprofile.png|Tony Marconi Howardprofile.png|Howard Johnson Killer's Profile *The killer is superstitous. *The killer wears riding boots. *The killer smokes water pipe. *The killer wears a pashmina. *The killer wears a VOTE RED badge. Crime Scenes Stables.png|Stables Saddle.png|Saddle Child's Bedroom.png|Child's Bedroom Sandbox.png|Sandbox City Hall Entrance.png|City Hall Entrance City Hall Steps.png|City Hall Steps Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Stables. *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to young Mohammad Souleyman about the King’s death. *Examine Hotel Room Electronic Lock. *Examine Torn Photograph. *Question Archibald Ashworth about his friendship with King Khalid. *Examine Footprint. *Analyze Horseshoe. (03:00:00) *Investigate Child’s Bedroom. *Examine Royal Decree. *Analyze Royal Decree. (06:00:00) *Talk to Hilda Tipton about her duties as a nanny. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Tony Marconi about the victim. *Investigate City Hall Entrance. *Examine Bank Receipt. *Analyze Bank Note Data. (15:00:00) *Ask Howard Johnson about his campaign funding. *Investigate Saddle. *Examine Beehive. *Examine Firecracker. *Analyze Golden Dust. (06:00:00) *Ask Archibald Ashworth about the beehive. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate City Hall Steps. *Examine Mysterious Document. *Analyze Marconi’s File. (09:00:00) *Question Tony Marconi about his temporary release. *Question Howard Johnson about Tony Marconi. *Investigate Sandbox. *Examine Torn Paper. *Try and reason with Mohammad Souleyman. *Ask Hilda Tipton to try and bring Mohammad to reason. *Investigate Stables. *Examine Rabbit’s Foot. *Analyze Fiber. (12:00:00) *Examine Pieces of Metal. *Analyze Vote Red Badge. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *See what you can do for Archibald Ashworth. *Investigate Stables. *Examine Feeding Trough. *Give the candy bag to Archibald Ashworth. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Mohammad Souleyman requests your assistance. *Investigate Child’s Bedroom. *Examine Broken BunnyBot. *Give the toy back to Mohammad Souleyman. (Rewards: Keffiyeh, Thobe) *Escort Howard Johnson. *Investigate City Hall Entrance. *Examine Briefcase. *Analyze Johnson’s Documents. (06:00:00) *Give Howard Johnson the recipe. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to the Additional Investigation. *This case, Murder on Campus (Case #32) and Spring Break Massacre (Case #38)'' ''are the only cases in which the murder weapon is an animal (horse, ants, and piranha). *The name of the country, "Sultanistan" is most likely a reference to Pakistan. However, Pakistan has no kings since it's a republic. Therefore, Sultanistan is a parody of Saudi Arabia. *Sultanistan's flag is a parody of the national flags of both Pakistan and Saudi Arabia mixed. *In the crime scene, "City Hall Entrance", you can see two memes: Uncle Sam and Grumpy Cat. *In the crime scene, "City Hall Steps", you can see Martha Price on an advertisement of the Mayoral Elections. *On Chapter 3's photo, the TV brand, "Pony" is a parody of an electronics, game, entertainment and financial services sectors company called "Sony". *This case, The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28) and Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) are the only cases where all the suspects have the same eye color (brown). *The title of the case may be a reference to the popular rhyme, "Humpty Dumpty". Category:Cases Category:Maple Heights